


The Difference Between Justice and Vengeance is a Silver Thread

by nessapyrope12



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other, finn is daredevil and rey is the punisher, it's a season two daredevil au, marvel au somewhat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessapyrope12/pseuds/nessapyrope12
Summary: you know





	The Difference Between Justice and Vengeance is a Silver Thread

 

Finn woke up with his lungs aching. He could feel the back of his head ache because of cracking it too fast on the hard surface he was chained to and forced himself not to panic. He was alone, he knew that for sure, but he didn’t want to be restricted to not moving. That was his worst nightmare. Be blind and not able to move around with his body? Oof, that would be a doozy. 

 

“You’re up fast” observed the dry, female voice of the Punisher. Rey, he thought to himself. Her name was Rey. She was a person, a victim, lashing out at the people who killed her uncle Han. He thanked that Leia and Jessika weren’t around to see him like this, his partners were going to go nuts. “Well I heal easily” he said hoarsely. “What about you, Rey? I don’t know about many people taking a bullet to the skull and living, so why don’t you tell me about that?” 

He felt her jump from the sign she was unscrewing for better sight on her rifle and he chuckled. “It’s been a long night, red” she said again, rough voice sounding things out and rolling them around in her mouth. “Why don’t you stop talking like you know you can stop me from doing what I can to make this city a better place?” 

 

“I know there’s some good inside you, Rey.” 

“You’re  _ wrong _ , red. Ain’t nothing good inside me, and you better recognize that.” 

“You’re doing this for a  _ reason,  _ Rey. No one takes out half of the First Order, and the Knights of Ren on a shooting spree. Just please. Stop killing and no one else has to get hurt. Please.” 

He felt her walk towards him and wrench his head towards her, like he could meet her stare, that he assumed was hard. “You know what I think? I think you’re a coward, red.” 

“It’s literally so easy not to kill--” 

“What don’t you understand that these pieces of scum need to be taken--” 

Finn felt his voice raise. “EVERYONE HAS SOME GOOD IN THEM, REY, AND I TAKE THEM OUT TOO. STOP KILLING PEOPLE, FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST!” 

Rey raised her voice too. “YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I THINK, RED? YOU CAN’T HANDLE THE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS. YOU PUT ON SOME PAJAMAS AND A MASK AND PUT THOSE BAD GUYS DOWN FOR A WHILE AND I BET THAT MAKES YOU FEEL GOOD FOR A WHILE, RIGHT. FOR A  _ WHILE. _ YOU HIT THEM AND THEY GET BACK UP. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I HIT THEM, AND THEY STAY DOWN.” 

He felt her pause and regain her breath, in hard, sharp gasps. 

“What can’t you understand about that?” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
